


preview of my zombiestuck

by karkatshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie apocalypse, told of Dave pov,  but I'm debating doing a part for everyone if my phone doesn't delete it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	preview of my zombiestuck

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bored so I put up this. If you guys like my work then I will write it. You read it, I'll write it. For now this is as far as I got. I'm not sure what ships to do in this but I know I want to have most of the trolls. Enjoy: )

well i guess im telling you everything that happened, John says it would help but i dont know.

so it all started about two years ago, at the time i just turned 13. me, bro, and our brother we all went and visited our friends, john and his family. glad we werent in houston, it started in biggest city like ny, l.a, houston, etc. 

when news spread of dead people eating us. everyone freaked out, some ran off, a few killed themselves, and some acted like nothing was wrong. we left the town as soon as we could. we grab what seemed useful at the time and left.

not long after that we encountered our first undead. i can still remember it, a old man (or what was a old man) smeared with fresh blood, gray lifeless eyes, (like blind ones) filthy. it lunged for me and i quickly sidestepped it as bro pulled out his sword (he always carried a sword, dont ask) 

bro quickly killed it, sticking his sword in its head. most everyone freaked out, john loadly sobbed as his dad covered his eyes but the sound the bros sword hitting skull was enough to get to him. jake,(johns cousin? i dont know) he was okay i guess, just looked around waiting for the next one to come after us.

we walked and walked all that day, when night finally come, we were tired and weak, but too worried and scared to sleep. bro found us some food and water. (man do i miss him) 

john curled up next to me and it took awhile but i finally got him to stop crying. he soon fell asleep, the only one of us to get any sleep. 

at first it was just me, bro, our brother (dirk), john, his dad, jake (related to john in someway) that was it until....well im getting ahead of myself. 

so john managed to sleep, unlike me, i watched over him (im little protective) bro watch out into the darkness, just daring another undead to come out. dirk and jake just sat there lost in thought. johns dad was messing with a hand held radio, thinking of a plan. by morning we all were bone tried and might as well be dead. 

bro and johns dad was arguing about plans, johns dad wanted to split up, taking me and everyone "uncapable" to jades (jakes sister) island, well everyone who is capable go to new york, (in some hope that rose and roxy were still alive) bro wanted to head for the island too, but splitting us up? head to rose and roxy? he said it was stupid, and too dangerous.

i agreed with both of him but i had to stand with bro (trust me hes not so nice when he is pissed) so they compromised johns dad decided he would go to new york by himself. (Down to to five of us now) 

john tried to stop him from leaving but he assured us hed be back with rose and roxy, along with any other survivors. i have seen the movies like this, the, "i promise to be back soon" shit we all know how that shit works out. everyone but me and john, head on we sit back until his dad disappears from view. 

most of us held our own but jake would freeze up every time a group of those things. (john doesnt like it when i call them that. he calls them souless eater he never really explain why he called them that. but im staying with things) but jake always had either me, john or dirk with him. after john accepted the fact that this is happening he got really good at smashing in heads with his hammer. 

after walking for ever we hit a small town (like small, one school for all grades, a few stores, but most of the town was taken up by various homes) we looked it over, not finding anything besides food and medicine. but after we split up to search a big building, dirk had managed to find and start a truck. 

we load up, bro and jake in the front of the trunk me, john, and drik were in the truck bed. lets just say the movies are pretty spot on, someone heads off and makes a promise they can't keep, finds a car and with in the first twenty minutes it's breaks down. 

i was exhausted and fell asleep in the back of the truck. i had the worst dream ever, i dreamt that john, everyone slowly become one if those fucking things. but they still had their memories, they could still think and they were aware of what they were doing.

when i finally wake we had broke down. bro thought it would be to go off road. now we were stuck who knows where. we all left the truck and had anything we could carry. dirk, being good with mechanical shit like cars and robots. he tried to take some car parts but all he could get was the old cb radio, the one trucker uses to talk to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
